The Worst Date Ever
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Rebekah has a date with Matt and all she wants is to look nice and to avoid each of her brothers. Sadly her protective brothers have other ideas, and it seems that Kol is going to ensure that this the worst date ever.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Rebekah flung open her colossal, heavily stocked wardrobe, and groaned in despair- she had absolutely nothing to wear.

She grabbed a long sleeved black t-shirt, inspected it for a few seconds before chucking it aside with a whine of, "no! Hideous."

She found a pair of designer jeans, no, no definitely not. She buried her head in her hands and let out an odd sound, it was half a moan and half a scream of frustration. She was meeting Matt at the grill in an hour, she had to look her best, and she could not do that with her lack of fashionable or flattering clothing.

She punched her wardrobe viciously, leaving a large hole in the door, not that she cared at the moment, she would ask Nik to pay for a new one.

Upon hearing the crashing noise, Kol wandered into the room and stopped in surprise, it appeared that there had been a tornado that had destroyed Rebekah's bedroom, yet miraculously avoided the rest of the house.

"What's going on?" He smirked, "do you need me to find a spider for you? Or a rat perhaps?" He would of course help his sister in this matter, and then chase her around threatening to throw either the rat or the spider on her, _just like back in the good old days._

"No. I'm going out with Matt and I have absolutely _nothing _to wear!"

He gazed around the room at the multitude of expensive skirts, dresses, trousers, jeans, t-shirts, blouses and shorts, with raised eyebrows. He was about to make a witty comment when he remembered that he did not want Rebekah to break his nose again.

He settled for _umm-_ing cautiously and backing slowly away from the room. He had more important things to focus on than what his sister was going to wear- she was going on a date, he would have to tell Elijah and Nik.

He found Elijah in his study, reading some old book that Kol did not bother to look at the title of. It's not like he'd have any idea of what it was about anyway. "We need to talk!" He hissed conspicuously.

Elijah glanced up from his book with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk. "About what?"

"Shh!"

Elijah closed the book and focused his full attention on Kol, in case he was planning to tell him about an actual problem. He acknowledged that the chances of this were unlikely, but still, at this point he was used to hearing about his siblings… unusual dilemmas.

Kol gazed around the room with suspicion, "where's Nik?"

"He went out earlier. Does he need to be here?" If Kol needed both of them then there was a good chance that Kol was in serious trouble.

"Yes. I'll call him."

Elijah watched Kol with mounting concern. He briefly ran through the possibilities of what Kol might have done:

Killed someone in town, tried to kill someone in town, flirted with the wrong person and annoyed everybody, become addicted to an illegal substance, drugged somebody else with an illegal substance.

It was days like this that he was glad that they were all vampires, at least he never had to worry about Klaus or Kol having gotten somebody pregnant, or worse, somebody getting Rebekah pregnant.

Klaus arrived back at his large house in a hurry and ran up the stairs as quietly as possible. Once he reached the study, he opened the door gently and slipped inside.

"What's going on?" He demanded, in a breath as he saw his brothers waiting for him.

"That's what I would like to know. What have you done, Kol?" Elijah wondered patiently.

"I haven't done anything! It's Rebekah."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's going on a date. With Matt." His tone was dripping with disgust, as though telling them that their sister was going to be going on a date with a lecherous sea monster.

"You called me back here for this?" Klaus asked incredulously, "I was over an hours drive away. I had to leave my car and run back here."

"This is more important." Kol insisted, his eyes widening with frustration. "What if Matt is just using her? Like Elena did, like Damon did. What if he's pretending to be her friend so he can use her to get what he wants?"

Elijah nodded once in agreement and both dark haired brothers looked to Klaus expectantly," Alright, what are we going to do?"

Rebekah had finally found something to wear and had succeeded in somewhat taming her hair, when Matt rang the doorbell. She practically flew down the stairs from her bedroom and opened the door to him; she did not want any of her brother's to answer. Fortunately Nik was out somewhere, but if Elijah, or worse Kol answered, she was not sure that Matt would ever want to speak to her again.

Matt smiled shyly when he saw her, "wow."

"What?" She stared down at herself self-consciously, she had been sure that she looked fine when she last checked the mirror.

"It's… you… you look really pretty." He stated sincerely, if awkwardly.

She tried and failed to hold back the wide grin that stretched across her face and felt herself blush slightly. "Shall we go?" Was her only response, she wanted to get as far from her brothers as possible.

Just as she was about to close the door behind her, a voice called, "Bekah! Wait, who's your friend?" Niklaus stepped to the doorway and gave Matt a friendly smile, a friendly smile she saw straight through.

"Hello, Matt," he greeted him as though they were the best of friends. "Why don't you come inside for a drink? Honestly, Rebekah, we're not savages, we invite guests in for a drink."

She scowled vengefully at Nik but reluctantly walked back into the house, towing Matt by the hand in after her.

Ten minutes later, she, Matt, Elijah and Nik were sitting in awkward silence, or at least it was awkward for her and Matt, both of her brothers seemed immune to the discomfort she and her date were feeling.

"So, Matt," Elijah began, "what do you do?"

Matt's brows furrowed in confusion.

"He goes to school, with me." Rebekah reminded Elijah, staring at him as though he were being an imbecile.

"So you do not have a job?" he inquired, seemingly politely.

"Erm, yeah, I work at the grill, on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturday mornings."

"And what's that like?" Klaus feigned interest, "must be fascinating work." He smirked.

"Nik! Stop being an arse!" Rebekah hissed at her hybrid brother.

He made a presence of appearing shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about, honestly Bekah. I was simply taking an interest in your friends."

"Oh stop it, your friendly act doesn't fool me."

"So, Matt, where are you taking Rebekah?" Elijah interrupted his younger siblings squabbling.

"I-"

"You don't have to answer that, come on, lets leave -now."

"Rebekah, sit down, please." Elijah spoke calmly. She looked ready to argue so he continued, "or you won't be going anywhere."

She sat down with the greatest reluctance imaginable, she might be able to outrun Elijah, but Matt could not.

"We were just going to go to the grill, and maybe to a movie." Matt felt a little embarrassed to admit. The Mikaelsons clearly had money, Rebekah would be used to the best of everything, and all he could offer was the grill and a movie, which he had had to save up for.

Elijah smiled sympathetically as he saw the boy flush, "alright then, off you go, you wouldn't want to be late."

Both Rebekah and Matt were stunned at Elijah's sudden mood whiplash, neither were going to question it however.

They sat in the grill talking and eating, the latter was not a necessity on Rebekah's part, but she did not want Matt to feel uncomfortable, or rather more uncomfortable than Elijah and Nik had already made him.

Everything was going well, they were laughing about something that happened in school on Friday, when Matt suddenly became more serious, and stared at something behind her.

"What is it?" She whispered cautiously, was it another vampire?

"I.. I can't be sure but… is that your brother Kol over there?"

She whipped her head around as quickly as she could manage and scrutinised the spot Matt had been glazing at. There was only a balding man in his fifties, and a little girl.

She giggled, as she turned back to Matt, "I'm going to go with no."

Perhaps foolishly, she did not think about what Matt had thought he had seen, for the next few hours.

She and Matt were sitting together in the crowded- for Mystic Falls- cinema, watching a ridiculous horror movie that did not appear to have a plot, just half naked men and women, along with a few un-terrifying ghosts jumping out at people. Despite the poor quality of the movie, she was enjoying herself, then Matt had muttered that he needed the toilet. She had waited for him to come back. And waited. And waited.

She groaned aloud when she remembered Matt saying that he had seen Kol, why hadn't she listened?

Just because Elijah and Klaus had decided to be reasonable, did not mean that Kol would have done.

She got to her feet, ignoring the irritated complaints of the people sitting behind her and stormed out of the cinema. She barged into the men's bathroom, uncaring to the shock of the man standing at the urinal.

"Have you seen a blonde man in here? Blue eyes? About eighteen?"

"Erm," his gaze flickered between her and his crotch nervously, until she rolled her eyes.

"For God's sake, relax. Put yourself away and then answer."

He complied and turned to face her fully, "No, I don't think so."

"What about a tall man, brown hair, dark eyes, early twenties?"

"Him, I remember. Rude, cheeky, and told me he was waiting for someone when I asked why he'd been standing outside the bathroom for twenty minutes."

"Thank you." She was going to murder someone.

Once outside the cinema, she allowed her tears to flow freely and called Kol.

"Hello, Bekah." He greeted her cheerily.

"Hi, Kol." She sobbed.

"Bekah? What is it?" His worry practically bled from the phone.

"It's Matt. He… he left me… at the movies…I probably look like an idiot." She wept, wiping furiously at her eyes to try and minimise the number of passers-by staring at her.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He promised.

He stayed true to his word, he arrived in the expensive new car that Niklaus had bought for him, and leapt out as soon as he saw her. "Bekah!" He pulled her into a tight hug, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just take me home, please." She begged.

As Kol was clipping in his seatbelt, not that he really needed to, someone grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the steering wheel- viciously.

"Where is he?" Rebekah snarled, maliciously tugging on his hair.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about!" He insisted.

"Liar!" She accused, smacking his head against the wheel once more.

"Fine! Fine, he's at home."

"His or ours?"

"His, of course. Do you really think Elijah would have let me kidnap Matt and hold him hostage in our house?"

"Maybe not, but Nik might, in fact I wouldn't put it past him to help."

"He didn't." Kol winced, "will you let go now?"

"Not a chance in Hell. Is he alive at his house?"

"Yes."

"Unharmed?"

"Well, "he laughed, "that depends on your defini- Ow!" Rebekah had smashed him into the wheel again.

"What did you do?"

"I tasted his blood to make sure he could be compelled, then compelled him."

She finally released her brother and sat back in her seat, her mouth gaping. "When you _say tasted his blood_, you mean….? And compelled him to do what?" She demanded shrilly.

" Calm down, I cut his arm with a craft knife. He's not going to bleed to death, sadly." He filched as Rebekah looked ready to assault him again.

"What did you compel him to do?"

"To forget he ever went on a date with you, and to forget he ever even liked you." The last part came in a mumble.

"You bastard!" She cried, and began slapping at him angrily. "We are going to his house right now and you are going to fix this." She told him, starting to cry genuinely this time.

Kol started the car up and headed for Matt's house. "I did it for your own good, Bekah."

"Shut up, Kol! I do not want to listen to any of your crap."

"Bekah-"

"No! Don't _Bekah _me, I am done with you. All you ever do is mess things up for me."

The rest of the trip was silent, other than the small noises of Rebekah's hitched breaths. Once they arrived at the house, Kol went in alone while she waited in the car, she did not want to see Matt at the moment, sand she certainly did not want to spend any more time than was essential with Kol.

"It's done." He informed her in a subdued tone.

_He can be miserable all he wants, I am not going to feel sorry for him. _She insisted to herself forcefully.

As soon as the car stopped at their own home, Rebekah was out of the vehicle and inside as quickly as possible, leaving Kol outside by himself.

"How was your da- What's the matter?" Nik cut himself off when he saw that she was crying. "What's he done?"

"It wasn't Matt. It was just Kol being a dick."

"What did he do?" Elijah appeared from the living room.

"He ruined everything." Was all she could say before pushing past Klaus and running up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her violently.

Klaus turned to Elijah with raised eyebrows, "were teenagers this dramatic when we were young?"

Kol was still sitting on the steps outside by himself, he did not want to see his sister right now. He couldn't believe that she actually told him she was finished with him. She had never said anything like that before. The two of them argued all the time, called each other names, told each other to disappear, but they had never actually cut their ties to one another. A voice interrupted his internal monologue.

"What did you do?" Nik asked, sounding almost amused. He smirked as Kol glared at him, "I'm sorry. How rude of me, interrupting you while you're busy wallowing in self-pity." He sat down next to him and waited.

"I followed them to the grill." He admitted.

"That's not so bad, so did I."

"Then to the cinema."

"So did Elijah, although he left after fifteen minutes when he decided that he approved of Matt."

"I waited until he went to the bathroom then I-"

"Where's this going?"

He ignored his brother," and I kidnapped him, and compelled him to leave and forget how much he liked Rebekah."

Klaus sniggered mischievously, "you idiot. I'm presuming she found out."

"It's not funny!" It would have been hilarious if it were not for Rebekah's extreme reaction. "She cried, and she told me that she was _done _with me."

"Which means what?"

"I don't know. That she doesn't want to speak to me again? That she's going to despise me forever? That she's going to move out unless I do?"

Nik scoffed, "nobody's moving out, Kol. God the two of you are so hormonal. She's angry at you, yes, but you've done plenty of stupid, annoying, cruel things, and she's looked past all of them."

"Thanks Nik, I don't know what I would have done without you here to comfort me."

"Nothing, the only difference would be instead of whining to me, you'd be whining to yourself, who would probably have more sympathy for you than I do."

"What should I do then?"

"Go and apologise to her and promise to be less of an idiot in the future." Nik suggested, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kol knocked on his sister's door hesitantly, when nobody replied he walked in carefully, expecting to have a shoe, or some other solid object hurled at his head.

Rebekah was sitting on her bed, she had stopped crying finally, and Elijah was sitting beside her with his arm around her.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." He announced, before getting up and clapping Kol on the shoulder on his way out of the room.

"Hey." He started almost shyly.

"What do you want, Kol?" She spoke coldly.

"I…I wanted to say that I'm sorry." At her sceptical expression he continued, "really. I know that acted like… a complete psychopath, but I was just worried that he was going to use you, and you'd end up hurt and betrayed." He uttered, fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded.

"Kol," she sighed, "you are the biggest idiot of the family, possibly in the world."

He sat down beside her and she hugged him, "I suppose I can forgive you if you promise not to ever do anything like this again, and if you leave me and Matt alone from now on."

"I guess I could do that."

"Also, out of curiosity, did Elijah and Nik follow us too?"

"No, what made you think that." He nodded vigorously and grinned.

"Oh nothing really, I just saw this odd looking man in a really ugly suit and thought it might have been Elijah. And at the grill I could hear Caroline Forbes brutally rejecting someone and thought it must have been Nik," she suppressed her urge to giggle as she and Kol tried to listen for Elijah and Klaus' reactions to these comments.

Downstairs Elijah frowned, _ugly suit? _He refused to believe that such a thing existed.

**The end.**

**I was just thinking if Matt and Rebekah ever did go on a date, God help Matt.**

**I'm not sure if Klaus was in character for this or not.**

**Please review.**


End file.
